


A lesson

by serenitysolstice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, absolutely disgusting, and Angela teasing her, don't read unless you like Moira being a useless gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: Moira O'Deorain was not a romantic woman. She was under no illusion about that. She didn't waste time with flowers, or chocolates, or pretty sentences the way some around the Swiss base did. Flowers die, chocolates are eaten, words are forgotten. In short, she found romance a waste of time.





	A lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favourite overwatch ship, but my girlfriend loves these two dorks, so this is for her.

Moira O'Deorain was not a romantic woman. She was under no illusion about that. She didn't waste time with flowers, or chocolates, or pretty sentences the way some around the Swiss base did. Flowers die, chocolates are eaten, words are forgotten. In short, she found romance a waste of time.  
  
So when she overheard Angela in the break room, chatting with young Miss Oxton about how long it had been since she'd been 'properly wooed' as she called it, Moira had no frame of reference for what the blonde was talking about. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try - Angela liked her well enough; she was the only one brave enough to put up with her barbed words and acerbic personality. Sometimes Moria thought she saw something in Angela's eyes that made her want to pause, to dissect, to study what could be lingering deeper beyond the surface. Then the younger Doctor would hide baby blues behind a slow blink, and throw a warm laugh Moira's way which, the Irishwoman already knew, never failed to catch her off guard.  
  
At first, she was sure, Angela didn't notice the little changes she made to the laboratories. Equipment put away according to the blonde's convoluted organisation system. The break room fridge cleaned out weekly. No more loud music late into the night, when they were the only two left working, and Moira knew the Swiss could hear her last century records from her office down the hall. Moira didn't mind the lack of notice. A cursory search on the web had informed her that 'courting' took a long time, and she had to proceed with caution.  
  
It was only when coffee - good coffee - started appearing on her desk that Angela said something to Moira.  
  
"Did you get some new coffee?" She asked casually as they sat, side by side, to finish off paperwork.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. There's only so much 'Overwatch issued' grounds I can suffer through before I risk a stomach ulcer."  
  
"I don't think I can argue with you there." Angela replied with a laugh. "Am I also to suppose I have you to thank for the recent...gifts in my office?" Moira caught the blonde looking at her out of the corner of her eye, eyebrow raised, a slight smirk on pink lips. Moira grew warm about the neck.  
  
"Well, I just thought...you work as hard as I, and you know we both work later than any of the dullards that grace this building. I merely felt that you deserve some decent coffee to get you through the unforgiving hours." There was a twinkle in bright eyes when they met her own, but Angela didn't press her.  
  
"I meant to tell you, actually." She added offhandedly. "I quite miss the Bowie coming from your office at all hours."  
  
"You...what?"  
  
"I was wondering if your record player had broken, but I heard it the other day when I was scheduled for work in the infirmary."  
  
"Is that so." Moira knew how this conversation was supposed to go, according to her research. She would smoothly and charmingly convince Angela that her changes were worth going on a date with her, for a meal or even a drink or two. But when she turned to Angela, to meet eyes that seemed to know already, though she doubted that Angela actually did, she found she couldn't actually voice her request.  
  
"Moira?" Angela said softly, smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "What's with the change in routine? If I remember correctly, the first day I met you, I received a very detailed lecture on how humans are creatures of habit, and if I were to disturb yours there would be consequences?" Moira winced at her past self, though Angela's tone was warm, her expression almost...fond?  
  
"Yes, well. More recently it has...come to my attention that perhaps some variety might also be...interesting."  
"Interesting?" Angela laughed, smiling properly now. "That's what you're calling this?" She gestured between the two of them with a hand. Moira frowned.  
"This?"  
"Moira, either you've never actually had a friend before or-" Angela paused, eyes wide, lips formed in a perfect 'o'. Moira blushed furiously, and blushed harder at her obviousness. "Oh."  
"Yes. Quite."  
"So you've been-"  
"Yes."  
"And I've just been sat here poking fun at-"  
"Yes."  
"Oh."  
"Indeed." There was a moment's pause, in which Moira debated leaving the laboritory and returning to work in her lab, alone. Like usual. This was exactly the reason why humans stick to their routines.  
  
"So, just to be completely clear." Angela broke the silence. Moira could see her fighting back a smile, though the Irishwoman kept her gaze on her paperwork. "You're attracted to me."  
  
"This is not how I imagined having this conversation." Moira muttered, before answering with a slow exhale. "Yes, Angela, I am."  
  
"And you've been, what? Trying to seduce me?" Moira let out a burst of laughter despite herself.  
  
"Goodness me, no!" She composed herself, and quickly elaborated in short, methodical sentences. "I suppose you could say I've been attempting to...oh, what is the terminology these days - 'woo' you?" Angela's eyebrow arched, and while a playful smile still toyed at her mouth, she wasn't actively laughing anymore. Moira supposed that was a good thing.  
  
"To woo me." The blonde deadpanned, finally sliding her paperwork to one side. "And how do you think that's going so far?"  
  
"Even before this incredibly painful conversation, I had no real way of knowing." Moira stood up then, pushed her chair underneath the table, and leaned forwards on it. "And I have no intention of sitting around here so that you can embarrass me further." She turned to leave, but the sound of Angela's chair sliding quickly across the tiled floor halted her.  
  
"Moira, wait." She sighed, turned, and met the younger doctor's gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to embarrass you." At Moira's arched brow, she shrugged and explained. "At first, I assumed you were finally tired of being so alone all the time, and you were reaching out to us all, just to have people to talk to, you know?" Moira scoffed, and Angela laughed. "Yes, I know, it seems naive of me now, doesn't it. But that's my point. I heard you playing that awful music when you knew I wasn't going to be down here and realised...you're doing this for me." Angela glanced down at her shoes. "How could a girl not be flattered?"  
  
"Then why," Moira stated dryly, though she took a fraction of a step closer to the blonde. "Did you decide to go through all this," She gestured to the room in general. "Rigamarole?"  
  
"Well, as flattered as I was, and still am," Angela smirked, and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "It's still clear that you have no idea what you're doing when it comes to 'wooing' women." Moira's stomach jolted when Angela  pulled her forwards and down, fingers curling in the short hair at the base of her neck. "I thought someone ought to teach you a lesson."


End file.
